Aroma diffusers make use of the unique charm of fragrance and extend communication from vision and hearing to smell and even deeper layers. Aromatherapy is a fashion, a culture, and a way of spiritual sustenance for people pursuing high-taste life and is suitable for various places, such as: home, and hotel guestrooms, lobbies and corridors.
Following the improvement of people's living standard, more and more people use essential oil to relieve nerves, preserve life, ease tension or soothe the mind. In general, essential oil is classified into single essential oil and compound essential oil. Single essential oil is the essence extracted from a whole plant or a specific location of the plant and typically has rich odor of this plant, a specific efficacy and individual features. Compound essential oil is a mixture of two or more than two essential oils in order to achieve a specific curative effect. These essential oils are mutually coordinated and supplement each other to boost the curative effect.
Current aroma diffusers decompose water containing dissolved essential oil into cold mist through heating or through high frequency oscillation generated by ultrasonic oscillator, or atomize essential oil into gas through an atomizer disposed inside the housing. The mist or gas is diffused into ambient air from the housing and makes the air filled with pleasing fragrance. However, the working device of this aroma diffuser typically is disposed inside the housing. The gas is diffused into ambient air via the fragrance diffusion outlet on the housing. It is prone to the problem of air tightness. Moreover, most part of the gas coming out is water mist. The efficiency is low. The aromatherapy effect might be affected. Further, the working elements are not easily replaced, have a low service life and cannot meet people's use requirements.
Therefore, it is in urgent need of an aroma diffuser with direct diffusion of essential oil.